


To my little flower

by yuletide84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HOW CAN I TAG THIS WORK WITHOUT SPOILING EVERYTHING, Letter to his daughter, New Parent!Draco, Oneshot, PLS READ AND JUDGE FOR YOURSELVES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide84/pseuds/yuletide84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets a daughter and he writes a letter to his daughter. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To my little flower

_To my dearest little flower,_

_Hello, this is your father, Draco, and I have been waiting for nine long months to see you in person. I have been so excited since we learned that we were having you. I have always wanted to have a daughter and I was more than delighted to know we were finally having one._

_I just want to thank you for existing in my world. You brought joy to my life even when you were still unborn. Your kicks never failed to remind me of me when I was still a wee kid. I was very reckless, too, when I was young—that is until your grandfather, my father Lucius, told me that I should behave like a proper Malfoy like him but between you and me, your grandfather was also a reckless man himself. He fancied a muggle sport called ‘football’ and played it with me when I was old enough to ride a broom, that’s when I learned how to play Quidditch._

_I miss your grandfather so much, even if he wasn’t the kindest to me during the moments before he died. He was a very good-hearted man, but he was quickly drowned by the war. I can feel myself cry every time I see you because you perfectly had the Malfoy sneer the moment you were born. You perfected something I tirelessly tried to perfect for countless years during the first few seconds of your life. I reckon you must’ve hated being cold since you immediately dropped the sneer the moment a thick blanket was draped all over you. You’re just like your father._

_Your nose is faultlessly like your grandmother Narcissa’s nose! I have it on me too and I am sure everyone can tell you are my precious daughter with just your nose. Of course, your beauty will always remind you that you are a Malfoy and I can tell you, without bias, that you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life. You have charmed me the moment I laid my eyes on you. I am fairly sure that you will be giving me a headache when you start getting long lines of suitors lining up behind you, but I do not worry, I will do my best to scare the undeserving ones with my hexes. I will not become a tyrant to you, because I know how it feels not to have a choice, and I will always try to consider, understand, and respect your choices._

_My dearest flower, I would like to tell you I’m sorry if you hear bad things about me. I wasn’t a perfect man before I had you and I would never forgive myself for being rude to others. I admit I once laughed at the Weasleys for their shocking red hair and freckles but as soon as I saw a thick tuft of reddish-orange hair on your head when you were born, I felt very remorseful after all the ridicule I gave to the redheads. Yes, my lovely flower, you have your other grandmother’s luscious and lovely red locks. I am absolutely sure that you would be as stunningly beautiful and gorgeous as her. I have no doubts that you will become a graceful, smart, and powerful witch like your grandmother someday. I have not heard much about her but I am sure she’s a brave one because she sacrificed her own life for her child and I am sure that I would be doing the same for you._

_Dearest, dearest, flower, we named you after the bravest women we knew in our lives. I wish that you will know that we treasure you so much and we couldn’t bear it if anything bad happens to you. I may not be the most perfect parent, but I will always strive to become one. I will try my hardest not to make you cry, but I know I have lapses, and I am very sorry for that._

_I wish that you will become the person you wish to be and always know that we will support you in all of your journeys._

_Stay strong and we love you very much, Lily Narcissa._

  
_Lovingly and Sincerely Yours,_  
_Your Father, Draco_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG CAN I CRY NOW?  
> okay. So I sort of gave my creative faeries a priority and ignored my nagging lab report, synthesis papers, and my research paper...and this is what you get. Hahaha okay. Thanks for reading and I hope you comment so I'd know what you're thinking.


End file.
